


Obvious

by cheesethesecond



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16884447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesethesecond/pseuds/cheesethesecond
Summary: He’s not sure why he chooses now, of all moments, to kiss Sento.





	Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> A post episode 46 romantic cookout coda, naturally.

He’s not sure why he chooses now, of all moments, to kiss Sento.

Maybe it’s the darkness that makes him bold, the fireworks sparkling and fizzing around them and illuminating Sento’s face with brilliant reds and golds. Maybe it’s Sento’s quiet resolve, his certainty in the things they fight for, the future they’ll build. Maybe it’s his certainty in Ryuuga himself, his willingness to lay the Earth’s salvation at Ryuuga’s feet, to accept the somber weight of sacrifice if it ensures Ryuuga’s survival.

Or maybe, maybe, it’s the look in his eyes when he says all this – less a promise than an inevitability.

 _Screw that,_ Ryuuga thinks, setting the white panel down beside them. He’ll stay alive if that’s what Sento wants, but he won’t do it at Sento’s expense. He’ll fight for the world, but as long as he’s standing, he’ll fight for Sento, too. There is no other option for him.

Sento is surprised by the kiss – he doesn’t pull away, but his eyes widen as Ryuuga leans in, and his hand shoots out to grab the railing – and Ryuuga can’t help but feel a little smug at being able to catch Sento off guard. It takes Sento a moment to kiss back, but he does. It’s not a long kiss, or a particularly heated one, but it’s enough.

There’s light in Sento’s eyes again when they pull back, so it’s enough.

They’ve never put words to this devotion between them. Ryuuga hasn’t felt the need to, not as he did with Kasumi, fumbling and stuttering a jumble of imperfect confessions until Kasumi had laughed and silenced him with her arms around his neck, a whispered assurance in his ear that she loved him, too. It’s different with Sento. That particular puzzle piece snapped into place long ago with a simple look, a meeting of their eyes across the room, a shared smile. His feelings for Sento don’t have the bubbly anticipation of those for Kasumi, but rather, a pleasant weight: a heavy blanket set across his shoulders, a slow wave carrying him towards the shore.

He still doesn’t think he _needs_ to say the words to Sento. But now, in the light of the sparklers the others are waving, in this pocket of peace before the coming storm, he wants to.

“I love you,” Ryuuga says, placing a hand on Sento’s hip to steady them both.

Sento huffs, smiles, and reaches out to tuck a strand of hair behind Ryuuga’s ear. “I know you do.”

Ryuuga rolls his eyes. “That’s when you’re supposed to say it back, genius.”

“I don’t make a habit of saying obvious things out loud,” Sento says, and that’s just so  _Sento_ , so simultaneously arrogant and earnest, that Ryuuga can’t help but drop his forehead to Sento’s shoulder and laugh. The others have certainly noticed them by now. He doesn’t care. Let them look. Let them see exactly what he fights for.

“If you need me to, though,” Sento says, leaning down to talk low in his ear, suddenly serious, “If you want me to, Banjou, I—”

“Don’t.” Ryuuga cuts him off with a small squeeze to his side. “I don’t wanna hear it now.”

“Then when, musclebrain?”

“After.” Ryuuga straightens and brings his hands up to cup Sento’s face. “Tell me after you save the world.”

Sento swallows and wraps his hands around Ryuuga’s wrists, his thumbs gently stroking over Ryuuga’s skin. “After  _we_  save the world.”

Ryuuga grins. “Hell yeah,” he says, and kisses Sento again.

**Author's Note:**

> This new account is where you'll find my works under 2k words! You can find my longer stuff on AO3 at cheesethesecond, and on Tumblr at cheesethesecond.tumblr.com. Come say hi!


End file.
